


Day 2: Home Sweet Home

by Fundelstein



Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloti Fall Festival 2020, F/M, Final Heaven Discord, Homecoming, Kissing, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fundelstein/pseuds/Fundelstein
Summary: Written for Day 2 of Cloti Fall Festival.Prompt:In one kiss, you'll know all I haven't said.- Pablo NerudaCloud comes back home to warm welcome.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974253
Kudos: 25





	Day 2: Home Sweet Home

Cloud was really starting to wonder about his delivery range. As in: maybe Strife Delivery Service should have a delivery range after all. But the society's still struggling, and people were in desperate need for the business, so what could you do?   


It had been a while since he'd made a delivery to Icicle Village. One week to get there, another one to get back. Cloud had almost forgotten how long and rough the journey could be. 

He thought it would be fine. He thought he could take it. He thought calling every day was more than enough. But on the fifth night while staying in some cheap inn, he found himself swiping pictures on his PHS. Tifa, the kids, and some interesting angles of the bar. He kept doing that all through the rest of the trip.

But now he was back, driving up to the side of Seventh Heaven. Home, sweet home.

Home.

He pushed Fenrir into the garage some time after final hour. The kids would be asleep by now. But the lights were still on. Tifa was probably buzzing around the bar, cleaning up for the night. She'd have heard the engine for sure. 

That was great. In a few minutes, she'd be the first face he'd see when he walked through the door. 

Cloud left Fenrir behind, jamming the keys into his pocket, and reached for the door. The doorknob turned before he could grab hold to it, and Tifa yanked the door open.

They both stopped, inches from slamming into each other, and gave each other with unblinking stares. 

"Um, I... uh..." is all Tifa could say. But there was a smile on her face.

That was good. But now... 

What was the right thing to say at a time like this? 

"Honey, I'm home"? 

"I thought about you every day?" 

"For a second there, I was worried I'd forget what you felt like"?

Cloud cleared his throat and attempted to reply. 

"Uh... hi?" 

Her smile grew impossibly big. "Hi..." 

She grabbed him by neck, yanked him down to her mouth, and proceeded to swallow down his very breath. He went stiff on impact but didn't protest. He ran his hands down her waist and— in spite of feeling like a dog— he somehow matched her enthusiasm.

When they came up for air, Tifa licked her lips and snorted. 

"So," she finally said. "I'm guessing you missed me."

"I'm guessing you missed me," he drawled back. 

She brushed a finger against his eyelid. "No wonder you're a day early. Don't tell me you skipped sleep for a night. Again?"

He frowned. "I slept last night."

For three hours. In the middle of a grassy plain under the stars. And after that, he'd chased down a really strong coffee at the nearest gas station. 

Tifa narrowed her eyes, seeing right through him. She sighed and gave him a quick peck on his lips. 

"Glad to see you're in one piece," she said. "You hungry?"

"Starving," he replied. In more ways than one.

"Good. There's leftover pot roast in fridge. The kids loved it. I'll warm some up for you." 

She pulled him inside the door and locked it behind them. 


End file.
